The Colour Of Red
by SmexySmone
Summary: Broken, Beaten and Bruised. How will Sakura make it through this one? Pairings: Well, you'll just have to read it to find out......
1. Chapter 1

Okay... So the point of this is to see whether I shoul continue the Fan fic or not. Please let me know what you want me to do. Any reviews welcome. Unless I actually see reviews this story won't continue, however, because it would be pointless to continue a story which is not being read.

Thanks! Hopefully I'll speak to you next chapter!

--

The problem with any idea, no matter how small, trivial or completely without merit, is that, the more it gets thrown around in mirth, the more it seems to become an annoyingly feasible concept which some unknowing person would get drawn into completing. This is exactly what Sakura was thinking as she stared in disbelief at her Hokage, hoping that what she had just heard was a joke, or even better, merely a misheard instruction.

"You want me to do what?" Sakura asked; her emerald eyes wide.

Tsunade cleared her throat uncomfortably. She looked sideways at the smug elders, they knew they had her backed into a corner. "You heard me." She stated calmly.

Sakura mouthed a few incomprehensible sentences before shaking her head and closing her eyes. "But," she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "He's dead, by my hand."

Tsunade pasted a cheesy smile on her face. "Yes, well." She mumbled, "Apparently not."

Sakura wiped her hand across her eyes in a gesture of frustration mingled with chagrin. "And, I have to do what?" she asked again.

"To put it plainly, seduce him, and sedate him. Then he should be transported to Konoha for interrogation." Tsunade told her, the smile gone, and her lips forming a thin line. "This was your idea in the first place, Sakura." She reminded the Kunoichi.

"Yes, I know." Sakura agreed, "But, why him?"

Tsunade sighed, "Because he would not react to other Kunoichi. You have defeated him; he knows you are his equal in strength and cunning."

"And that would make him want me, why?" Sakura asked blandly, her eyes still fixed on Tsunade's face.

"Because, he will respect you, and so, want you." Tsunade explained. "I do not claim to know the mind of an S-Class criminal, but this is one thing, that I have learned over the years."

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura shook her head. "His pride has taken a severe beating. I wouldn't be surprised if he just killed me on the spot."

"This is a risk we have to take. It is also another reason you have been chosen for the job, I know you would be able to hold your own against him, should this occur."

Sakura sighed in defeat, no matter what the down side was, she knew that her master was bound to win either way. "Very well," she agreed. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible, you are dismissed."

"I sure hope this works." Sakura muttered under her breath as she left the Hokage tower. Sure, she would be able to hold her own if a fight broke out, but… If something other than physical combat ensued, Sakura wasn't sure what would happen. Usually, missions like this when to more beautiful Kunoichis, Like Ino, or even Kurenai. This wasn't her first, nor would it be her last, but the thought of seducing an S-classed criminal who you thought you had killed was slightly unnerving.

_What does he look like?_

Sakura sighed, 'What does it matter?'

_Well, if he's hot, then this will be so much more fun!_

Sakura frowned at herself, over the years, she had gotten used to having conversations with herself that she couldn't explain. 'Well, if you don't remember, then how could I?'

_Is he hot?_

Sakura sighed as her inner completely ignored her. 'I don't remember.' She rolled her eyes as her inner sniffed and retreated to a back corner of her mind. Glad to have her thoughts to herself again, Sakura pondered on her situation as she gathered everything she would need for her mission.

Sakura sat in the bar. So far there had been no activity on the criminal front; they didn't even seem to know she was there. She tapped her fingers in annoyance and ordered another Sake' from the bartender. She knew she had to give it time, she couldn't be the one who made the first approach, or suspicions would arise, and her mission would be a failure.

The blonde haired man gazed about the bar with a bored expression on his face. "There's nothing going on tonight." He complained to his silent partner. It was then that he noticed the direction of his partner's silent stare. "Oh." He said comprehending. "Got your eye on one, have you, Danna?"

Deidara looked over at the pink haired woman at the bar. Whilst seeming vaguely familiar, he was looking her over with an interested eye.

"Are you going to have a go?" he asked his companion. Sasori turned to him, looking at him expressionlessly. Deidara looked back over at the girl. "Are you interested?" he asked, jerking his head towards the woman. Sasori just glared at him for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the woman.

"No?" Deidara grinned. "Good. I'm going to have a go." Before his partner could stop him he had pushed himself to his feet and was stalking over to the woman. Sasori watched the exchange with a glimmer in his eye.

Sakura turned as an arm was placed around her shoulders. She looked up into the handsome, if not slightly feminine face of the criminal Deidara.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" He asked her sitting down by her side, his arm still slung over her shoulders.

"Having a drink," she replied, holding up her Sake', "and drowning my sorrows."

"Aw," Deidara tilted his head to the side. "Now what sort of sorrows would a pretty little thing like you have?" he asked, tapping her on the nose. Sakura scrunched up her nose in a flirtatious manner, giggling cutely.

"Not so much sorrows," she answered, "as problems." She looked up at him and leaned into his side. "And I would prefer not to discuss it, seeing as the point of tonight was so that I could just forget it all."

Deidara shrugged. "Hey, it's your choice." He signaled with his hand for the bartender. "Let me buy you another drink." He told her, gesturing towards her empty glass.

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

As soon as they had received their drinks, however Deidara stood. "Nature calls." He told her. "I'll be back though, so don't you worry."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I'll try not to." She told him.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found a tall man leaning against the bar at her side. "Can I help you?" she asked him politely.

"I know who you are." The man replied in a deep velvety voice.

Sakura smirked. "And I know who you are." She replied. "So we're even."

Sasori looked at her. "No we are not." He told her grimly. "Why are you here?"

Sakura then openly laughed. "I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you think." She turned her head slightly to look at him properly. "I'm just trying to drink in peace."

"And 'drown your sorrows'?" he asked, quoting her earlier conversation.

Sakura laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you heard that?" with a nod from him she continued. "Well, there you have it. I'm here because I need to forget, at least for a short while."

"Why?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "I hardly think you need, nor want, to know." She told him with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you just attach me and be done with it?" she asked. "I couldn't blame you for wanting to kill me, anyway."

Sasori sat on the barstool that Deidara had vacated and looked at her with unguarded interest. "You defeated me once, it is but the way of the ninja." He stated calmly. "Tell me."

Sakura looked down at her drink. "Despite what you think, I am not a little Kunoichi who has no desire greater than to do my village's will." She said dryly, tracing a finger around the rim of her glass. Sasori watched its progress, cocking his head to the side slightly. "More so, recently, I have been questioning the ethics of my… Village…." She trailed off.

Sasori noticed her distant look, and despite his usual reserve, prodded her shoulder with his forefinger. With the unexpected physical contact Sakura jumped back to reality. She was finding this seduction thing more difficult than she had thought it would be, especially because she had to act as herself. She looked across at Sasori, her eyes dull and lifeless. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I would prefer not to speak about it."

Sasori only nodded once and looked away from her. Her story seemed true, even despite the normal Kunoichi's acting skills. "You are telling the truth," he stated.

Sakura winced at his words. Her story was truer than she would like to admit, even to herself. "I just want to…. Forget…" She mumbled. She swayed in her seat as she gave the impression that the Sake' was affecting her more than it actually was. Sasori glanced sideways at his intoxicated companion.

"You are drunk." He observed.

"Yes." Sakura agreed with a grimace, turning to him. "What is your point?"

Sasori jumped as her fingers intertwined with his. He wrenched his hand away and leaned away from her slightly.

"You don't like me, do you?" she asked, slurring her words slightly. She sighed dramatically.

"No- I-." Sasori stopped when he realized that he was trying to pander to a drunken woman; the woman who had nearly killed him of all people.

"Its okay," she told him, placing what she appeared to think was a comforting hand on his forearm. "No one else likes me very much, either." She tilted her head to the side, nearly falling off of her stool in the process. Sasori shook his head and steadied her with his hand on her upper arm. "I don't think that Naruto even likes me any more." She observed sadly. "Sasuke never, liked me, neither did Sai, actually."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah," she sighed wistfully. "I used to be obsessed with him. That was before he nearly killed me, and came back to Konoha as like some, major asshole."

Sasori turned her to face him, now having to hold her other arm to prevent her from falling off of the chair.

She laughed ironically. "And they thought they were isolated." She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "I don't think I've ever had a real friend, and they talk about being alone." She shook her head. "Well, at least now they're alone together. And I still have no one." She sighed. "Would you like to be my friend, Sasori?" she asked him, clutching at his shoulders. He could see tears forming in her bright emerald eyes, though why it bothered him, he did not know. "Please? She pleaded.

He sighed. "Of course." He mumbled. He instantly regretted his decision as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Sasori," she whispered before she fainted. He pushed her deadweight back from his torso and hefted her over his shoulder.

"The ramblings of a drunk." He stated darkly, glaring at the smug looking Deidara before him.

"Of course, Sasori no Danna," Deidara agreed; an annoying twinkle in his eye.

Sasori glanced around the bar, no one seemed to be paying them the slightest amount of attention. Deidara picked up the Kunoichi from the bar, where Sasori had set her down a few seconds earlier.

"What are you doing? Sasori asked him suspiciously. "Put her down."

Deidara smirked. "You're going to have to take her with you, Danna." He told the disbelieving puppet master. "You're her new 'friend', remember?"

Sasori turned away from the blonde man and walked from the bar. Deidara took this as an affirmative action and followed, shifting the Kunoichi until she was hanging limply over his shoulder.

"So, I can keep her, then?" Deidara asked him, grinning gleefully.

Sasori took off into the trees, leaving a very elated Deidara to follow him. Deidara only smirked and followed his Danna, very happy with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know its short and all, but I've been sick so I haven't been able to do anything. It was painful! I could write or read or anything... Damn I hate the flu. Any way, Just a quick update to let you know I will be continuing the fic, And I'll add on to this chapter as soon as possible... Hopefully tomorrow.

And, as always, if you read it please review, just so I know people are actually reading.

Sakura nearly cried out in triumph as she was flipped back over a man's shoulder to rest neatly against the base of a particularly gnarly tree. Apparently her acting skills were sufficient enough to fool an S-class criminal, enough to have found herself travelling with his partner and himself for the better part of the night. For a few minutes she feigned unconsciousness, before she determined that no one was around and opened her eyes slightly to the dim haziness that was dawn.

"Hey!" A masculine voice called from some where to her right. "Sasori No Danna, she's awake, yeah."

Sakura gave a disgruntled moan before tactfully placing her hand to her forehead, giving the impression she had an enormous hangover. "Where the hell am I?" she asked of no one in particular.

"Travelling with Sasori Danna and I, yeah." Came a reply and a shadow loomed in her vision. "Here," A bottle of what she could only presume was water was pressed into her hands. "You must have one massive hangover, yeah. You were pretty damn gone, Kunoichi."

"And," she took a sip of the water, discreetly checking for poisons or sedatives first. "Who are you?"

"I am Deidara, yeah," the man replied. Sakura's eyes shot open and she found herself looking directly into the face of the bomb specialist Akatsuki member.

"Deidara, from the Akatsuki?" she asked, her voice barely staying level. With a nod from him her eyes darted around. "So that means, Sasori is…." Her voice trailed off. "Shit!"

Deidara smirked. "He won't touch you, Kunoichi." Deidara assured her. "He knows I don't like sharing my toys, yeah."

Sakura swallowed hard. "But, he and I….. He's supposed to be…."

"What, yeah?" Deidara scowled slightly. "Spit it out, Kunoichi."

"I… ah…." Sakura knew that as soon as she let on that she defeated Sasori previously, this man would turn from ally to enemy in a heartbeat.

"She nearly killed me when we were retrieving the Ichibi in Suna." Sasori interjected. He stood at the corner of the clearing, evidently just returned from one thing or another. As Deidara turned to him with a look of disbelief Sasori cocked his head to the side slightly, and nodded towards Sakura. "Pink hair is slightly distinctive, is it not?" he observed.

Deidara turned back to Sakura, a look of dawning apparent on his cocky face. His smirk suddenly turned nasty. "Oh, but that only makes this all the more fun, yeah." He cracked his knuckles and grinned down at her sarcastically. "You don't nearly kill Sasori Danna and get away with it, yeah!" he announced, picking her up from the ground by her upper arms.

"Deidara," Sasori interrupted just as he was about to slam Sakura into the tree behind her. "She was only doing her duty," he told him. "Do not harm her, it would not be worth the chakra, she can be used for other things."

Deidara scowled. "She nearly killed you, Danna," he protested.

Sasori answered him with a cold look, ending Deidara's attempts at reason. "Do not harm her."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a direct continuation of the last chapter. Sorry about the late update.

As always, Review Please!!

Deidara huffed and turned to Sakura. "You got lucky, yeah." He said darkly. He turned away sullenly and gazed over at his partner. "Are we moving on, yeah?"

"Yes," Sasori answered. "Blindfold her; she need not know where our base is."

Deidara grunted, producing a piece of cloth from his pocket and binding it around Sakura's eyes. Sakura felt herself being thrown over a man's shoulder yet again, a strange feeling when she was not being held captive, and her hands were not bound.

"Stop kicking your legs," came a deep voice. Sakura froze. Did this mean that Sasori was carrying her? Despite his decision to not harm her, she could not help but entertain the thought that he was going to drop her from a large height at any moment.

Suddenly she was dropped heavily onto the floor. "We're here, yeah," Deidara told her, removing her blindfold a little rougher than he really had to. "You can wander, yeah. Just don't leave or Sasori Danna will be pissed."

Sakura had no intentions of leaving. Despite the fact that her mind was positively screaming for her to run as far away as possible, her mission was clear, and that meant she had to stay.

Sasori moved into her line of sight, he was gliding towards the door, barely even casting a glance in her direction before he reached the door. He made to move through the doorway but was stopped by a pleading call.

"Wait!" Sakura pulled herself up from the floor. She cast a slightly fearful look in Deidara's directions before turning her eyes back to Sasori. "Can I please come with you?"

Sasori gave a barely noticeable nod before he continued through the door, leaving Sakura to catch up with him. Before Sakura even took a step, Deidara was blocking her path, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Scared, Kunoichi?" he asked laughingly. Sakura fought the urge to punch the man in the face, deciding that it would probably mess with her act, somewhat.

"N-no," she stuttered, attempting to step around him. He stepped into her way and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He chuckled. "I don't think it is me you should be scared of, yeah." He warned. "You had best watch out, if you want to keep your life."

Sakura jumped as the hands on his palms nipped her shoulders, just enough to cause her pain, but not leave a mark. He smirked wider. "I'll see you later, or not, yeah."

Sakura shuddered and hurried into the corridor to find where Sasori had gone. She was shocked to find that he was waiting just outside the door.

"You are late," he observed quietly with a slight smirk. "You should not keep others waiting. I am sure you know I do not like to be kept waiting."

Sakura averted her eyes from his face. Nodding slightly, hoping he would change the conversation topic, or even better, cease speaking full stop. He turned away from her and began walking down a dark corridor; Sakura could only stumble along behind him as he made his way to wherever he was going.

As he entered a room on his right he spoke again. "Do not touch anything." He told her. Sakura was too amazed to give him a reply, she gazed wide eyed around the room full of puppets.

Sasori cocked his head to the side as he observed her expression. "Did you think that all of my puppets would be stored in summoning scrolls?" he asked her, a note of taunting evident in his voice. Apparently the girl hadn't expected so many of his puppets to be simply hanging side by side in a room, doing nothing but taking up space. Sasori blinked. "They are all faulty." He told her. "They are only here until I can repair them all."

Sakura only nodded. She walked cautiously around the puppets until she came to a chair resting near the centre of the room. "May I sit?" she asked cautiously.

Sasori nodded, moving towards a bench which was covered in puppet parts. He worked in silence on the parts before Sakura's frustration piqued and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"If you don't mind me asking," She began tentatively, only continuing when Sasori slowly turned his head to look at her. "I- When we fought. You hesitated. Why did you let Chiyo Baa-sama kill you?"

Sasori remained silent for a few minutes, pondering on his answer. "Despite your condition, you would only have blocked my blade if I attempted to strike at Chiyo-baa again." he paused, reluctant to continue. "However, in the end, I believe that it was the remnants of whatever bond Baa and I had that made me hesitate."

Sakura nodded her head slightly. She frowned and looked down. "How did you…. How are you…?"

Sasori's lips quirked at the corner as he smirked at her. "The Idiot, Deidara, didn't seem to want t lose his partner so easily." He threw a look in the general direction of Deidara's room. "He took my heart to Hidan, and he placed it into a human body with some form of jutsu. I believe it had something to do with his religious beliefs."

Sakura nodded again. "I see." She lapsed back into and awkward silence.

Sasori lifted his head from the bench once more, narrowing his eyes at his silent companion. "Now you can tell me the real reason behind you leaving Konoha." He said quietly, jerking her out of her own thoughts. She looked up at him, shocked that eh had shown any form of interest in her whatsoever.

Sakura smiled sardonically. "I had every intention of returning to the village." She told him dryly, "But now, I'm guessing that is not an option." She sighed heavily. "Everything was getting to be too much. I was sick of people whining, bitching and moaning about being alone, when they were constantly surrounded by people who love them. And, the politics of Konoha were…. Changing…. For the worse."

Sasori looked at her interestedly before moving across the room to stand in front of her chair. "That is not all." He commented softly.

Sakura looked up at him, faint surprise etched into her face. Her eyes dropped and hardened. "I was tired of being alone." She said quietly, barely more than a whisper. She looked up at him and smiled bitterly. "Sometimes it is better to be alone when you aren't surrounded by people you know."

Sasori cocked his head to the side. "If you were surrounded by people, how could you be alone?"

Sakura sighed. "Let me correct myself. I was surrounded by people who didn't seem to care any more. They all had their partners, or their own set of friends. I never did fit into a specific group."

"I see," Sasori said.

Sakura looked up at the impassive Akatsuki member, now was her chance! She stood from her seat, placing her slight frame only inches from his taller, more muscular build. Her bright green eyes gazed up into his hazel ones as she moved her hand to his chest, tracing small circles with her fingers. His eyes shot down as her hand made contact with his chest.

"Do you?" she asked, moving closer to him.

Sasori's hand moved to cover hers, stopping her fingers movements. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

Sakura tilted her chin up towards his face, her lips parting slightly as she wet them with the tip of her tongue. "Making friends." She answered.

Sasori moved her hand from his chest until he was holding it before her his grip firm, unrelenting. "I'm not sure you know what you are doing." He told her. He bent his head slightly, brushing his lips against hers. "Is this what you want?" he asked, moving his head away from hers.

Sakura nodded slightly, attempting to close the gap between their lips once more. He pulled back, speaking again. "Are you aware, that by doing this, you are offering yourself to me?"

Sakura nodded. "Just accept my offer, already." She breathed. Sasori relented, closing his lips over hers in a fervent kiss. His tongue rolled over her bottom lip as he asked for entry to her mouth. Sakura tilted her head to the side and allowed Sasori to deepen the kiss, moving her now free hands to the back of his neck.

Sasori's hands moved from his sides to hers trailing down until they reached the edge of her shirt where he pulled insistently until she moved to help him remove her shirt. She slid the Akatsuki cloak from his shoulders; it felt to the floor with a soft clunk as she moved her body away from his slightly, pointing a well concealed syringe at his abdominal area. She was seconds away from injecting the sedative into the S-class criminal when a large hand caught her wrist.

Sasori brought the hand up before his face looking at the syringe with distaste. "Did you really think that this would work?" he snarled. "You are going to regret that." He told her coldly before reversing the direction of the syringe and pushing it into her shoulder. "Perhaps next time you should be more careful." He said quietly as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, guys, another chapter. Not completely happy with it, but I'm sorry, until I have time to correct everything this is what I'm going to have to give you. Stupid school doesn't give me much time to do anything else apart from homework…. Trust me to pick a subject pattern where I have four major works to complete…..

Anyway, read, hopefully enjoy, and as always, please review!

((())))

Sakura groaned loudly as she woke slowly from her sedative induced slumber. This was worse than any hangover she'd had in her lifetime. She opened her eyes and gazed groggily around at her surroundings. She groaned again. Alone, in a completely unknown place, this was exactly what she needed.

"Damn, how did I let my guard down that far?" she asked herself.

"You didn't." came a familiar voice. "But neither did I."

Sakura turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. Sasori was standing quite calmly to her left amidst a clump of trees, staring at her serenely.

Sakura immediately made to move to her feet, only to be stopped by the chakra ropes which were binding her hands and feet.

Sasori chuckled darkly. "You didn't think I would let you get away so easily, did you?' he asked her coldly, walking slowly over to where she was bound to the forest floor. "You are going to regret ever trying to fool me." With that he struck out, his palm coming into contact with the side of her face, hard enough to throw her off balance, tipping her quickly sideways. Sakura panicked and attempted to wriggle away from him. This resulted in another dark chuckle and a strong kick to her ribs. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain, knowing it would only fuel his desire to beat her further.

Sasori bent down to her level, moving her to face him with a large hand on her chin. He made to attempt to hide his contempt as he gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, making her wince with the pain. "Just remember," he said darkly. "I accepted your offer."

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sasori hit the point in her neck which would render her unconscious. The last thing she saw before she gave in to the all too familiar darkness was the smirking face of Sasori.

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor woke Sakura from her Nightmarish sleep. She blinked a few times before taking a look around. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she recognized the room as one of Konoha's hospital suites.

"You sure did a good job on getting yourself injured in every possible way without actually dying," came a familiar voice. Sakura looked up to the owner of the voice and cocked her head to the side 

questioningly. Tsunade grinned and took the clipboard from the end of Sakura's bed. "A strong concussion, Six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated hip joint, broken femur, broken ankle, not to mention the numerous flesh wounds and bruises," Tsunade mimicked her student's pose. "Are you going to tell me how it happened and why we found you in a ditch just outside of Konoha?"

Sakura frowned. "The mission was a failure." She told her. "I-I let my guard down." She sighed. "No…. I didn't wait long enough before trying to sedate him. His mind was still clear."

Tsunade nodded slightly. "He did this to you?" she asked, a hint of malice in her voice. Sakura only nodded.

"But I don't know why he left me near Konoha. If he wanted to do it properly he would have taken me far away, where I could die before I was found….. I don't get it." she admitted.

Tsunade nodded again before turning to Sakura's bedside table and taking a scroll from its top. "This was found along with you." She said quietly, offering it to Sakura. "We had our team take a look at it to determine whether it was dangerous, but it seems to be nothing more than a piece of blank paper."

Sakura was hesitant to accept the scroll. "Why are you giving it to me?" she asked with a frown. "I'm not sure I want it." She said slowly, eyeing the scroll with disdain. Tsunade nodded, setting the scroll back onto Sakura's bedside table.

"You will need to stay over night for observation." Tsunade told her briskly, transforming smoothly back to 'medic mode'. "After that you are free to go home whenever you wish."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Shishou." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade smiled at her gently. "There will be more than one chance for us to retrieve information from the Akatsuki, Sakura." She reminded her. "One failed attempt is hardly call for overreaction." She turned to leave the room, only pausing at the door, turning and inclining her head slightly, indicating that Sakura needed to go back to sleep.

After Tsunade had left the room, Sakura sat idly for a few minutes, staring into space as she thought over what had happened. None of it made sense. Beating her half to death, only to leave her near Konoha, where she could be easily found and healed. Sasori was making no sense. Her eyes flitted across to the scroll which lay next to her on her bedside table. Hesitantly she reached for it, only to pause an inch from taking it. She shook her head, this was stupid. She took the scroll and opened it. Tsunade had said that this was nothing more than a blank piece of paper, why was she so worried about it?

Sakura stared at the blank paper for a few seconds, before shaking her head again and beginning to close it. Her eyes widened as words began blossoming over the page, blood red ink staining the white paper.

_I hope your recovery has flown as quickly as Konoha's Shinobi are famous for, and that your punishment has taught you exactly what you needed to know. If you are smart, you will not try something as stupid as sedating me ever again. That was not an intelligent move to make, Blossom._

_Just remember that I accepted your offer._

_YOU ARE MINE!_

Sakura screamed and threw the paper as far away from herself as she could.She watched the scroll as if it would jump up and rip her to pieces any second. A medic burst into her room, a horrified expression on his face.

"Haruno-san," he rushed to her bedside, frantically checking her blood and heart monitors. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "Get, Tsunade-sama," she bit out through gritted teeth. The medic nodded and rushed back out of her room to get the Hokage.

Tsunade made it to Sakura's room in record time, hastily making her way to her student and checking her pulse. "Sakura! What is it?" she asked, eyes wide and unblinking.

Sakura merely nodded at the scroll which she had thrown across the room. "Read it." She stated.

Tsunade hurried and picked up the parchment, opening it and scanning the page. "Sakura…. It's blank." She told her distressed student.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes wild. "It wasn't a few seconds ago." She insisted. "I touched it and words appeared. Shishou, he's coming for me…."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, confused at her sudden display of fear. "Sakura, whatever the note said, he cannot get into Konoha, not with our heightened security measures. Not anymore." She told her, placing a hand on her arm comfortingly.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't understand." She sighed heavily. "Please, just… don't let your guard down."

Tsunade nodded, "I promise, Sakura."

Sakura sat silently on her couch. Despite her best effort to remain in the hospital, Tsunade had forced her out this morning with a sympathetic smile, telling her to get a few days rest. Also adding that, if she saw Sakura around the hospital in the next few days, there would be hell to pay.

"Why so sad, Blossom?" At the sound of his voice Sakura stiffened. Through all of her alertness, Sasori had still managed to find his way into her house, without her even noticing him.

"What do you want?" she asked him quietly, swallowing hard as the rustle of material over her floor behind her indicated that he was moving closer. She froze as his cold, yet distinctly human fingers trailed down her neck.

"Only to take back what is mine." He answered darkly, before knocking her unconscious and lifting her over his shoulder. He smirked slightly as he jumped from roof to roof, she was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke to someone shaking her roughly by her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find Deidara looking down at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Welcome back, yeah," he told her sarcastically. "Did you enjoy your little visit to Konoha?"

Sakura scowled up at him. "I'm not required to be nice to you anymore." She growled whilst pushing herself away from him. "So don't get all exited thinking I'm going to be."

Deidara laughed. "But if you want to be fed, you'll be nice to me." He told her with a smirk. Without another word he hoisted her up from the floor by the front of her shirt and placed her steadily on her feet. Sakura yanked herself away from him scowling again, pushing her way past him to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do that, yeah?" he asked her, grinning maliciously.

Sakura only sneered and continued out the door, knowing perfectly well that in what she could only assume was an enemy compound, this was an incredibly stupid move. She opened the door and made it only a few steps before colliding with a large hard chest. The owner of said chest reached down and picked her up by the back of her shirt, looking her over appraisingly.

"Sasori picked well, I see," the man observed, grinning widely, baring sharp angular teeth between a pair of blue lips. "I'll have to ask him if I can borrow you some time." He added with a leer.

Sakura frowned deeply as she was carried back to the door and dropped inside the room. Deidara smirked at her. "I believe this is Sasori's," the big blue man said to Deidara, setting Sakura down and giving her a hard shove. "I don't think he'd like you to lose her." Deidara nodded curtly to the man, thanking him as he turned and left the room.

"I didn't think you'd want to do that, yeah." Deidara commented dryly as Sakura glared at the man's retreating back.

Sakura turned her gaze back to Deidara, glaring hard at him. "What am I doing here?" she asked him coldly. "What kind of psycho takes a victim back to their own village only to steal them back a few days later?" she demanded.

Deidara smirked. "Don't let Sasori Danna hear you say that, I have no doubt he'll beat you again. He has some strange ideas on the tough love philosophy."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Sakura spat.

"Well, Konoha has the best medical facility around, and Danna knows what happens when he gets carried away. We wouldn't be able to heal you if he did, so he let your own village heal you, yeah." Deidara stated as if his reasoning should be common knowledge. "Simple, really."

Sakura glowered at him. "Yeah, simple for a psychopath…"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You don't _want_ to get beaten again, do you?" he asked. "You're not, you know, into that sort of thing."

Sakura gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you think that if I was into Sasori at all he would have had to come and kidnap me?" she asked him with raised eyebrows. "I didn't realize that 'psychopath' was now a form of endearment."

Deidara frowned down at her. "You don't know when to shut up, yeah." He told her seriously.

"And you don't seem to see that I don't care." She answered haughtily.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Come on." He instructed, taking her upper arm and leading her from the room into the hallway. "Danna told me to feed you, and as fun as this is, I have to get back to training soon."

Sakura yanked her arm from his grip and glared at him before reluctantly following the blonde Shinobi down the hallway towards what she assumed was the kitchen. He opened the door and ushered her inside. Sakura froze as she glanced around the room. It looked like any normal kitchen, apart from the fact that it was larger, and had three large men seated at the table.

"Senpai!" A man with an orange and black mask stood quickly from the table and dove towards Deidara, who stepped back and allowed him to fall onto the floor at his feet. The man scrambled to his feet and seized Deidara by his collar, bringing a hand to his ear and whispering in what he obviously thought was a secretive manner. "Senpai!" he repeated, whispering loud enough for the whole room to hear him perfectly. "Who is the pretty girl?" he asked, glancing over at Sakura.

"Sasori's new plaything, yeah." Deidara answered shortly. He rolled his eyes and shoved the man away from him, making a beeline for the fridge.

The masked man shifted uncomfortably before approaching Sakura, who attempted not to visibly flinch at their proximity. He placed their faces inches from hers and said quietly. "I am Tobi. Who are you?"

"Sakura." she told him, warily. The breath was knocked from her lungs as the man threw his large arms around her waist drawing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Tobi likes you, Sakura chan!" he said loudly, whilst Deidara watched from the other side of the room smirking at her discomfort.

"Tobi," she whispered. "I can't breathe."

Tobi quickly set her down and shook her shoulders roughly. "Sakura chan has to breathe! Breathe, Sakura chan!" he insisted.

"I'm okay now, Tobi!" she took hold of his wrists and carefully pried his hands from her shoulders, shooting Deidara a questioning look across the table. Deidara only grinned and shrugged at her.

"This is Hidan and Kakuzu," Deidara indicated to the men seated around the table, "I think you're going to be spending a whole lot of time here with us so you had best get used to it." He placed an apple on the bench next to him. "Food." He told her bluntly, turning back to continue rummaging through the fridge.

Sakura began to make her way towards the apple which Deidara had left for her on the bench, skirting around the man with slicked back blonde hair, only to be halted by a large hand squeezing her backside firmly. She turned to the owner of the hand with an irritated look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

The man ignored her question, reaching out for another feel, only to have Sakura dance out of the way. "The pink Bitch has a nice ass, Deidara," Hidan commented enthusiastically. "Where did Sasori find her?"

"This pink bitch will put you through a wall if you grope her again." Sakura snarled, backing further away from the blonde man.

Hidan stood from his chair and took a step towards her. He towered over the small Kunoichi, smirking down at her. "Is that the truth?" he asked her mockingly. He opened his mouth to speak again, until a door opened behind Sakura and an odd hush fell over the room.

"Is this Sasori's new girl?" a deep masculine voice asked quietly, as footsteps advanced on Sakura. Deidara grunted softly in assent as Sakura was turned to face the new man. Sakura glanced up at the man. She knew who this was; she also knew that it was pointless to struggle against his vice like grip on her shoulders. He lifted one hand to her chin, taking it between his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head to each side, as if assessing her face. "She is small." He said slowly, his gaze boring into her face as she tried desperately to avert her eyes from his.

"You pose no threat here, Kunoichi." He told her, his voice betraying the barest hint of amusement. "I have no reason to harm you, unless you give me one."

Sakura winced as his grip on her chin tightened.

"Look at me, Kunoichi." He ordered.

Sakura relented, flicking her eyes over his face before her gaze came to rest on his eyes. He was so close to her that she could se the flecks of light dancing behind the deep red of his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Kunoichi?" he asked her.

Sakura gritted her teeth, staring back at the elder Uchiha defiantly. How she managed to keep up this façade without succumbing to the increasingly enticing option of falling to the ground in a trembling mess she did not know. All she knew was that she was probably going to regret this at a later date.

"I asked you a question, Kunoichi." Itachi stated clearly as his grip on her chin tightened painfully again.

"No." Sakura answered through her teeth.

Itachi's eyes roved over her face. "You should be." He whispered menacingly, as his face advanced on hers. Their lips were only a breath apart, when they were interrupted by another voice.

"Uchiha," snapped the new voice. "It is unwise to play with things that do not belong to you."

Itachi threw a slightly irritated glance over Sakura's shoulder before he looked back down at her. "Perhaps another time." He murmured, loud enough for only Sakura to hear. Sakura frowned slightly as a hand seized her upper arm and pulled her backwards into a hard chest. There was no mistaking those cold hands.

"Have you eaten yet, blossom?" Sasori enquired quietly, lowering his head so that his lips brushed her ear. Sakura missed the possessive glance he threw towards the Uchiha as his arms encircled her waist. She merely shook her head as he guided her towards Deidara and the refrigerator. "We will eat in my room," Sasori told her quietly, taking a few items from the refrigerator and pushing her gently in the direction of the door. "Alone." He added to Tobi, who had immediately sprung to his feet and followed the pair to the door.

Tobi hung his head and sighed. If Sakura could see behind his mask, she was sure there would be a ridiculous pout on the naïve mans face.

Sakura sat tentatively on the edge of the proffered seat in Sasori's room, avoiding all eye contact. Her discomfort did not go unnoticed, escalating as Sasori perched himself on the table in front of her, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look him in the face. "Why so quiet, Cherry Blossom?" he asked amusedly, cocking his head to the side. "It is unlike you to not speak at a time like this." He observed, inwardly smirking at the flicker of fear hiding in the depths of her emerald green eyes.

"I merely have nothing of interest to say," Sakura countered, slightly shocked that her quick wit had not failed her, despite the fact that she was between the legs of an S-class criminal and scared as hell.

This time Sasori openly smirked. "Like I said: It is so unlike you to not be speaking, even if you have nothing of merit to contribute to a conversation. It is your nature to talk."

Immediately, Sakura felt a niggle of irritation just behind her forehead, as her indifferent stare turned to a cold glare. "Are you insinuating that I talk too much, Sasori-san?" she asked politely. "Because if you are then you should probably know that the last person who insulted me was unconscious for two weeks after the event."

Sasori's smirk grew wider as his fingers intertwined in her hair and he brought his face closer to hers. "You probably shouldn't be threatening me, Blossom." He told her, amusement reflected in his eyes. "You are in a very compromising position. And if you continue to stand up to me, my body may just make me do something that I know you will regret, even if I would not."

Sakura attempted to ignore the lustful look her regarded her with, focusing intently on a spot on the wall behind the amused red headed Shinobi.

"It is not often a woman will stand up to one such as me, Blossom. And I'm not sure that I don't like it." Sakura's eyes flicked back to his face, defiance in her eyes.

"You wouldn't try anything on me, Sasori-san." She observed with a quirk of an eyebrow. "You told me once that you had too much respect for me, or at least implied it."

"And what makes you think that?' he asked slyly. "This was all before you willingly gave yourself to me. I own you, now."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the weight of what he was telling her. He thought he had every right to use her as he liked. This was going to be a problem. Sasori chuckled softly, moving so close to her face that their lips were almost touching.

"There is no need to be so anxious, Darling." He whispered, letting his hot breath feather across her full lips. "It is only a kiss." Sakura had no time to think as his lips descended on hers a second later.

Sasori used his grip on the back of her head to pull her face closer to his, running his tongue along her bottom lip he smirked slightly. She was defying him again. He pulled away to find two furious green eyes staring his down. It was too bad for the girl that her defiance only further fueled his desire.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura had one word for how she was feeling now. This word was livid.

"I am not wearing that." She snapped at the smirking red head. "I will wear what I like."

Sasori raised one slender eyebrow at her, only frustrating her further. "You will wear it." Sasori told her. "You will wear it and like it. That or you can dine naked."

Sakura scowled at him, snatching the clothing from his outstretched hands.

"Stop frowning." Sasori instructed. "It is unbecoming."

Sakura only frowned more, tossing a few curse words over her shoulder as she moved to lock herself in the bathroom and change. She had learnt her lesson in locking doors when she wanted privacy only a day into her stay.

XxXx

_Sakura spun on her heel as she heard the door snap shut behind her. Focusing her eyes she glared at the man who had just invaded her privacy. _

"_Please," Sasori inclined his head to her slightly with a smirk. "Continue."_

_Sakura clutched her towel tighter around her body and sneered. "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see I'm trying to get dressed here?"_

_Sasori shrugged. "If you had wanted privacy I would have assumed you would have locked the door." _

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. Not even twenty four hours into her captivity and already the man's mocking nature was grating on her nerves. Instead of taking the bait which he had so carefully placed before her she gathered her clothing off of the bed and made her way hastily into the bathroom, Sasori's lecherous chuckles chasing her._

_XxXx_

Sakura attempted to pull the front of her dress done without much success. She considered seriously the option of wearing her black shorts under the ridiculously short Kimono but decided against it. The whole point of the Kimono was to get her out of her old dirty clothing, wearing her shorts would defeat the purpose. She scowled at the scantily clad girl in the mirror and decided it was time to face the music.

She opened the door of the bathroom without hesitation stepping out into the bedroom, ignoring the way Sasori's hazel eyes left the deep blue material of her kimono and trailed down her legs. Sasori glanced up at her face, smirked and opened the door for her. Sakura only rolled her eyes and walked stiffly past him and into the corridor.

As the pair entered the kitchen, Sasori cocked an eyebrow at the men seated around the table, as if asking their opinion on his handiwork. Sakura glared at them, daring them to make a lewd comment.

Kisame smirked widely at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Very nice, Sasori; I need to get me one of those."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly would 'one of those' be, Kisame?"She asked quietly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kisame grinned wider, stepping up in front of her and leaning in to her ear. He whispered something incoherent and stepped back hastily. It became quickly apparent that whatever Kisame had said was considered rather inappropriate by the pink haired Kunoichi as her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

She jumped at the large blue man, only to have her fists fall short as two strong arms entwined about her waist. "Now, now," Sasori admonished, "You wouldn't want to hurt Kisame-san, now would you?" Sakura only growled and attempted to tear his arms away from her.

"You guys all suck," She said finally, folding her arms and turning away from the amused men.

"Temper, temper."

"That's it!" Sakura snarled. "I've had it with you lot! I'm going back to my room." She pushed her way out of Sasori's grip and barged through the kitchen door, heading back down the hallway towards the room she reluctantly shared with Sasori. Before she had a chance to even think about entering the room a masculine arm shot out and prevented her from moving any further, nearly knocking her out in the process. Sakura's eyes barely flicked over to the person it belonged to before staring straight ahead again, refusing to look the dark haired man in the eye.

"How can I help you, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, trying and failing to sound polite and unruffled.

"Itachi." He stated coolly, staring down into her obviously flustered face.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura stuttered, the foreboding presence of the elder Uchiha never failed to make her nervous.

"Itachi, call me Itachi." He repeated.

"Very well, did you need my assistance, Itachi-san?" she bit her lip slightly, pulling her upper lip down into her mouth, looking even further away from the man standing casually at her left.

Itachi smirked slightly. "That looks like fun." He observed. "May I try?"

Sakura's eyes widened, but before she had a chance to open her mouth she was pressed against the wall by Itachi's strong body, capturing her bottom lip between his and sucking gently. Sakura pressed her hands against his chest and pushed, trying to pry him away from her. He merely pulled away from her mouth for a few seconds looking into her face with amusement in his eyes.

"That isn't going to work, Kunoichi." He mumbled, pressing his lips against hers once more before trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "I will not rest until I have you."

"Then perhaps you should get used to the idea of no sleep, Uchiha." Sasori stated calmly, appearing beside the pair. "You should keep your hands off of my belongings; I believe I have told you this before."

"I am not yours!" Sakura muttered, despite her current situation she couldn't help but emphasize the fact that she believed herself a free woman.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes you are." He corrected her. "Unless of course you wish to be…taken… by Uchiha here…" he added with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened even further as she shook her head profusely.

"I think you should let her go, Uchiha. She does not appear to be completely comfortable in this situation." Sasori suggested, holding his hand out to the fearful woman. Sakura finally broke free of Itachi's grasp and flew into his waiting arms. As much as she hated the man, unlike the Uchiha, she knew he would never force her into participating in a particular activity without her consent. Chivalry, it appeared, was not dead.

Sasori escorted Sakura back into the Kitchen, sitting her down at the table and taking a seat next to her. Itachi, who had followed closely on their heels, sat uncomfortably close on her other side. The men who remained in the kitchen watched Itachi and Sasori's exchange of glares over Sakura's head, shifting nervously where they sat or stood. Sakura sat staring directly ahead, attempting to ignore this show of testosterone occurring on either side of her. Time passed by at a snails pace, Sakura tapped her finger against the table top irritably as the glaring contest continued over her head.

"Why are either of you even bothering?" she asked incredulously, pushing herself back from the table and standing, knocking her chair aside in the process. She brought a hand to her brow in frustration. "You!" she said, indicating a subtly shocked Itachi. "You only want me because you want revenge, and you know it'll make him mad!" she blinked back tears, not willing to cry in front of six S-class criminals. "And, you!" She cried, flailing her arms at Sasori. "I don't even know why you want me! This is probably all some sick little mind game to try and get be to crack. You think you're winning, but I've got news for you! I'm done playing, I quit!" With that she stormed out of the kitchen, not even sure of where she was going, just trying to get away from the two men who were unintentionally causing the inner turmoil which raged like a storm in her mind. She was sick to death of being played with; if she had wanted to play mind games she would have happily stayed in Konoha, with Sasuke to stuff her around. Though, it wasn't as if she had a choice in the first place.

XxXx

Sasori opened the door, deathly silent as usual. He closed it gently behind him as his eyes came to rest on a small lump in his bed. He shook his head slightly as he watched the pink-haired Kunoichi shiver violently beneath the blankets, despite the thickness of the covers. An idea flitted through his mind. He knew he would get a fist in his face for his efforts, but he couldn't help but use this excuse to get closer to the Kunoichi.

Silently he removed his cloak and sandals, changing his pants to a softer pair suitable for sleeping in. He carefully slipped in behind the shivering from and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest gently so as not to wake her. It wasn't long before her shivering ceased and she relaxed into his chest, absorbing his body warmth through the thin shirt she was wearing as a nighty.

Sasori was disappointed, however, when she stirred, waking from her deep sleep with a yawn. She tensed immediately, feeling the hard chest against her back. Slowly, she turned within the hold of the other, coming face to face with a slightly sleep rumpled Sasori who stared back at her impassively.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "No fist in the face? I thought you would be well and truly across the room by now."

Sakura glanced down at his chest sheepishly. "It's too cold." She admitted.

Sasori smirked."So all it takes to make you submissive is a little cold weather?" he suggested cheekily, pulling Sakura closer and earning an indignant squeak in response.

Sakura blushed slightly at their proximity. "I'm surprised you're here." She mumbled, "After that little episode in the kitchen."

Sasori only shook his head. "I own you, remember?" Sakura pushed him slightly, but his hold only became tighter around her waist. "It will take more than empty accusations to relinquish my ownership of you, my darling."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand you wanting me." She said quietly, looking down. "Anyone who has ever wanted me has only had their own goals in mind. They never wanted me for me…"

Sasori growled. "Who?" he asked shortly.

"Sasuke…." Sakura muttered.

"Did it surprise you that an Uchiha would go about their business with no thought as to the feelings of others?" Sasori asked wryly. "The Uchiha were always an arrogant clan. Itachi's brother would be no different. You deserve better."

Sakura smiled slightly. "And I suppose you're better?" she asked, looking up at him. Sasori only smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Would it surprise you if I was?"

Sakura shook her head slightly, the smile dropping off of her face. "Sasori… I have one last question." She said seriously, still gazing at his face. "What do you want?"

Sasori smirked. "I want you." He told her, daring her to question his reasoning. "And I have you. I own you." Sakura snorted softly at his last statement. "But what do I want from you? I want to feel human 

touch… I began making a body for myself again, but after the night of your mission, I found I didn't want a wooden body again. I want to feel again."

Sakura looked carefully up into his face, trying to decipher whether he was lying to her or not. Her heart nearly melted when he smiled softly at her. The smile only lasted a few seconds before a cocky smirk took its place as his hands pulled up her shirt and traced lightly along the skin of her back. Sakura shrieked, turning slightly and catching his hands with hers.

"What's wrong, Blossom?" he asked innocently.

"Your hands are cold." She answered, turning her head back to face him. "Saso-." Her voice left her when she found her face only centimeters away from his. She struggled for words. "Uh…." In a flash, Sasori leant forward and caught her lips with his in a searing kiss. He was delighted when Sakura began to gently press back tentatively moving her lips against his. He pulled back as air became scarce, looking down at his Kunoichi, pleasure written all over his face.

"You should go back to sleep." He murmured, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before pulling her close and settling his chin on her head. "Mine." He announced. Sakura giggled slightly, still half-delirious from the events of a few moments passed. She relaxed completely in his arms nestling her head next to his collar bone.

"Yours," Sakura agreed, finally content in the arms of an S-class criminal.


End file.
